When We Were Young
by Sora-Chanx3
Summary: Read, review, and fav, and follow. "Mom, This is Sakura- her hand is bleeding, can you fix it?" He asked, His mother gave him a confuse look and thought maybe he had a invisible friend, she gave him her most beautiful smile. "aww! Sasu-kun! I dont think i can fix your friend.. you see, they arent real-"


The trees were lightly blowing as the nice breeze went by, clouds covered most of the sky, but also showed the bright sun. The birds were chirping and flying over ahead, and other animals stayed hidden. But they were also staring at a unknown girl- a pink haired girl. She was sitting underneath the shade of the trees, a book on her lap, and a box of snacks right next to her. They cocked their heads, and sniffed around. A baby rabbit snuffled around and hopped forward, Towards the girl, and right on top of her book, getting dirt on it. The girl stared in wonder as she and the rabbit made eye contact, the baby rabbit was white, with brown spots, its eyes were green... like her own.  
"kawi, little rabbit! Your so cute and fluffy- do you want a snack?" The rabbit jumped back, and stared at seeing her be so calm. She smiled and reached forward, and set he hand on its head- but as quick as she did it, the rabbit bit her, making her sherik and pull away. Holding her hand to her chest, she watched the rabbit hop away as fast as it can, she stared after it, as her breath was quickening. That was scary. Pulling her hand away, she stared at the bit, and saw blood drawing, the cut was pretty deep- for a small rabbit. Standing she dusted her blue kimono off, and signed, she turned and bent over to pick up from the ground, and dusted the page off and marked her book, while closing it.  
Homemade Medicine. Her favorite book, It showed her what can be made into medicine, She wants to learn how to make medicine like her mother, and father. They owned a medicine shop in the village, and she wants to work there one of these days, but her mother said she has to learn about the plants, and ingredients. But its not the only thing she wants to do, she wants to work in a hospital, and save lives.  
"What happened to your hand?" Startled, the girl jumped and quickly turned around and saw a boy about her age, with black hair, and eyes, his skin was pale and flawless- her was beautiful. He stared at her questionable, and pointed to her injured hand, as she relized, she hid her hand, and smiled. "oh, nothing!" She said, making a move to leave, but the boy grabbed her hand and pulled her. She looked at him, fear written on her face, he stared back and they both made eye contact- lost.  
"ew! It's IT!" The girl took back her hand, as the boy raised a brow. She turned to her right and saw a group of girls staring at them, with hatred- they saw. A girl with long blond hair scoffed as she crossed her arms, and glared at her. "gross, forehead was touching Sasuke-kun! " Sasuke? Who? She blushed and covered her forehead, and felt tears come to her eyes. Oh great. Sasuke, the boy glared and watched the girl cover her upper face, and bow her head, her body started to shake, along with her shoulders. Ino, the blond girl giggled as she latched her self onto his arm. He twitched. "Ino get off-" "Oh Sasuke-kun! I cant believe that THING touched you!" It was the other way around but if he tried explaining that, she would get more annoying.  
He looked and saw the pink haired girl run away, and was clearly crying, his heart clenched as he watched her go. So, pulling back he gave Ino a shove making her fall to her butt, and pushing the other girls to their own butts. He made a mad dash after the girl, ignoring the cries of his name from the girls. He gagged and saw he was catching up to the girl, who was now walking slowly, with her head down. But he stopped as he watched a man stop her, and crouched down to her level with a worried face, was that her dad? Getting closer, Sasuke hid behind a fruit stand and listened.  
"My son has a sore throat, do you think your mother has any remedy for it?" the girl smiled and nodded, "hai, She has a couple, but you would have to go get them, Winter is coming up, so many of the villagers will be coming!" THe man chuckled and wiped her eyes, as she sniffed. He smiled gently at her, "dont worry about those girls... they dont know nothing like you..." He stood and patted her head, and walk away. Leaving her. Sasuke smirked and jumped out, and saw her walking away, he ran forward and grabbed her injured hand, making her yell in pain. She pulled away.  
"owie!" she wined, holding her hand, an looking at the boy. Oh it was Sasuke- she stared but then looked down. Sasuke huffed and grabbed her other hand and pulled her after him, having a tight hold on her. Sakura blushed trying to get away. "W-Wait! Where are you taking me?" Sasuke stopped and grabbed her hand, and saw to the wound that it had dirt in it- he hissed and continued to pull her. "Come on, my mother has medicine- your cut is going to get infected if you dont treat to it..." she gasped as she saw them headed to the Uchiha Complex. She struggled again.  
"Stop! Your gonna fall!" Sasuke yelled still pulling her, He glared at his cousins as they made kissing faces, and blushed when his aunts giggled and waved. Sakura turned red as ever, and ignored everyone. She saw a boy older then Sasuke with wild black hair, and brown eyes- he was also handsome. He smiled as they both came up. "hey Sasuke, whos this?" He asked, Sasuke seemed to lightly up and nugde her shoulder. "S-Sakura!" She replied, the boy held out his hands, and smiled warmly at her. "Shisui, please to meet you Sakura- So, you looking for your mom?" Sasuke nodded and asked if she was here- Shisui nodded and let him know she was in the kitchen. "Thanks Shisui." "anytime kid."  
They both walk into the mansion, and Sakura stared in wonder, the house was so big and pretty! Sasuke took his shoes off, and told her to also- she obeyed, and they both walked into the kitchen and saw a beautiful lady at the stove, cooking. She turned and saw her son, and smiled. "Mom, This is Sakura- her hand is bleeding, can you fix it?" He asked, His mother gave him a confuse look and thought maybe he had a invisible friend, she gave him her most beautiful smile. "aww! Sasu-kun! I dont think i can fix your friend.. you see, they arent real-" Sasuke Stared in horror and looked around and saw Sakura wasnt standing behind him, he blusged and glared, "Sakura! Get your butt over here!" he yelled, clearly embaressed- his face stayed red as he watched the pink hair girl walk up with her own blush.  
"G-Gomen! Sasuke-san-" "aw so cute! Hi im Sasuke's mom, your name is Sakura!? So pretty!" The lady said grabbing her and inspecting her, and played with her hair. Sasuke signed. Maybe it wasnt a good idea to bring her, she did own a remedy shop so it would make sense that she had some medicine to treat her cut, but he wanted to do it him self. He wanted to help her. His mother smiled and grasp Sakuras wounded hand, and took a long look at it. At the center of her hand, a small but deep cut was there, seeping blood, and already dirty. She smiled and staared into those deep eyes.  
"Dear? What happened to your hand?" Sakura signed and closed her eyes, this was embarressing. Looking up and smiling at the kind lady, Sakura saw Sasuke from behind his mother who had his arms crossed, a pout still on his face from his own embarresment. "A-A rabbit, i-it bit me!" She regretted it, because giggled and just bowed her head, still holding her hand. "M-Mom!" Sasuke scowled as he saw Sakura got more uncomfortable, She looked away. His mother waved her hand and giggled.  
"O-Oh sorry! It's just... Sasuke's dad and I meant like this, he took me to his house- of course i struggled, and he treated me with the help of his own mother of course! " Sakura blushed and so did Sasuke, they both looked at each other and looked away, both with blushes on there faces. Sakura signed again as she begin to clean the infected area, and grab a wrap, and covered it. Sasuke's mother smiled, and patted her head, and giggled. "There you go! Now, Sasuke... please walk her back home like a gentleman." Standing the lady giggled again and grabbed a bag, and went ot her oven, and reached in to pull out cookies- Chocolate cookies. Sasuke smiled and nodded as he watched his mom put the fresh cookies into the bag, and walked back, and gave them to Sakura.  
Sakura blushed but accepted the bag, while smiling. "Here honey, take this and becareful! Maybe you and my Sasu-chan can be friends, huh?" Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand an dsmiled, "she is my friend mom! My best friend!" Sakura pulled away and blushed from the contact, Sasuke raised a brow but shrugged his shoulders. smiled and kissed Sasuke forehead, and patted Sakura's head again. "Bye Sakura, Becareful Sasuke!" "Later!" "H-Hai!" The two ran out and pass the Uchiha generations, and out the complex, Sasuke smiled and nudged Sakura.  
"We are friends? RIght?" He asked. Sakura frowned and continued to walk, "U-Uhm... I would love it, but-" She felt exposed to him as he eyed her, and waited for her excuse. She blushed and looked away, she couldnt handle his intense gaze. "U-Uhm! If your going to be my friend, the girls will say something and-" Sasuke scoffed and poked her forehead, and chuckled as she covered it, and pouted.  
"Do you think i care? I dont, I just shoved Ino-pig, and made her fall on her butt! I hate those girls! But your different, your... sane" Sakura didnt know what he just said, but when she heard the boy had made Ino fall on her own butt, she started laughing, Oh it was that funny. You never see the great and mighty Ino fall on her butt! Sasuke smiled and saw her house coming up, "Hn, You own a Remedy Shop?" He asked, as if he didnt know that, Sakura smiled and nodded. "Yeah, My mom, and dad work here..."  
They stood there and felt akward, Sasuke did, but Sakura just felt weird. Finally Sasuke signed and patted her head like his mom did, Sakura blushed. "Well, i need to go.. Bye Sakura-chan!" At that he turned around and ran with a smile, Sakura smiled and waved, "Bye Sasuke!" She turned and walked in and recieved a soft shove from a broom. She screamed as she almost tripped into some tubes and bottles, but was quickly caught by her brother. Karu. He had red wild hair, and silver eyes, and light toned skin that mad his hair stand out.  
She stood up straighter and glared up at him, He was older then her by a couple of minutes, so she was a twin! He was still the big brother anyone would want- but he sure was protective. Sakura signed as she walked by him. "Karu, wheres-" "they left, said that they had to go make a delivery in the Snow country, Okasan said she wanted you to water the herbs, and plants this whole weeks, and pick the herbs and dry em out for on coming people. Outsan also said to becareful, and behave." Sakura frowned as she slipped off her shoes, and set them by the front door. She hated when their parents went off to another country and left her and her brother.  
"A week?" She whispered, Karu stopped what he was doing and signed seeing his little sisters sad face, she felt scared. She felt... abandon. Karu furrowed his eyebrows and walked over, and touched her shoulder. At that they both got pulled into something beyond their control. Karu yelped as he grabbed his sister into his arms. He looed and saw they werent in their homw anymore, but in a field- a beautiful field filled with all kinds of plants and herbs, the air was fresh and the sun was warm against their skn, Sakura gasped as she looked forward. It was okasan! She stood in the middle of the field in a kimono and her hair pulled into a bun with chop sticks in it.  
"okasan!" Pulling away from her brother, she ran towards her mother, and reached for her, but was thrown back with such force. Karu glared and ran for his sister as he caught her in mid air. "Sakura!" She was hurting. "B-Brother..." He looked up and saw his mother smiling at him sadly, she clasped her hands together and signed and she floated towards her children, then the ground started to shake, making it split the earth. Karu helld on to his sister tightly and panted as the air started to grow hot, his left cheek was burning, but the other was cool. What the...  
He looked down at his sister, and then to the left, and saw his father... with fire surrounding him. He also smiled at them. His mother step closer. "Son... I'm- so, so sorry, we wanted to tell you but..." His father signed and covered his face. "But i didnt think it was time for you two, so we were gonna wait till you two were old enough..." His mother let a sob escape her throat as she held out her hand, knowing they wont be able to touch anymore. "But it was too late, we were called back to our duties..."  
Karu stared like they were crazy. He looked around and was silently asking questions. "What? What is going on?!" He asked confused and scared, if this is what going to happen when he and Sakura touch then hell he aint laying a goddamn hand on her! He wiped the sweat that was forming on his forehed away, and staret to fell light. "Okasan, Outsan- whats going on?" he asked more calmly, His mother sobbed again, and covered her face as his father looked away.  
"Son... me and your mother arm elements... were have a duty to protect the earth in our own way, we meant in a meeting and she was stressed, so we talked and... well we got along- we fell in love, and we had you two." His mother looked up and wiped her face. "Our King was upset, and sent us here to live a normal life till you two grew up, old enough to take care of your self, so we can leave..."  
Karu glared and held on tighter to his sister who whimpered, she was listening, she was, but was in pain. "S-So... Your leaving us? What kind of parents do that?!" His father glared and his mother cried as she held her self. "Son! Thats enough! Its not our choice! We have no say in the matter! " "Were sorry! We want to stay with you but... w-we cant!" Karu growled as he stood up with his sister. "So what are we? Are we humans, or not?" His mother turned and looked at her lover. He nodded and looked at his son. "No... Your not human... You son are the fire, you control it and call on it- but you also have a little of your mothers powers, your eyes and ears can hear the nature of the world, you can hear them, and they hear you... your strong as fire and fast like it..." Karu didnt want to ask but did, he glared down and felt his eyes get teary. "and Sakura?"  
His mother sobbed as she crouched down and held her self, wishing she could just hold them both in her arms. "Sakura... She controls the earth like me, she hears, feels, smells, and talks to them, the plants around her, they can help her in any way, but she has your father too, her tempter, and strength is like fire, she can fight like fire..." Karu glared as he wiped away any stray tears from his eyes. This was too much, so he and Sakura werent humans, and they were being left alone, with no parents or adult supervision? Parent-less.  
"Son... We love you, you and your sister-" His father stiffended, as he gasped. "Hun, we need to go" "But-" He looked at her and shook his head. "Now... bye son, give kiss to Sakrua for me- I love you both..." He disappeared along with the fire. His mother sobbed as she smile "Bye son, we're contact you once a year, i love you both so so so much... sorry..." And she disappeared, and they were both back in the shop, on the ground.  
Sakura snuggled deeper into her brothers warm chest. He sadly smiled and walked up stairs into her and his room, he set her on her bed, and covered her. She whimpered.  
"Okasan... Outsan..."  
and then he fell on his knees, and sobbed into his sisters hand.

* * *

**Well, here is a new story, read, and review and i take PM's so yea. Read other stories too**


End file.
